


Cat Sitter

by Sweetferret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: Animals love Hinata and they don’t really like Tobio, that’s the norm. Momo doesn’t agree with it.





	Cat Sitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story! :D

When he answers Hinata’s call, the last thing Tobio expects is to hear Natsu on the other side instead of her brother. More than that, he doesn’t understand all the yelling and crashing that comes along with her voice.

“Kageyama-kun, can you come?” Natsu asks, trying to sound calm but unable to completely hide the unease in her voice. 

“Natsu? What happened?” Tobio puts aside his homework, not having made much progress since he started and figuring this is a reasonable excuse to do it later. 

“I think my brother needs help—” A loud crash sounds behind her and Natsu sighs. “He took out the rope, I should go…” 

She hangs up and leaves Tobio staring at empty space, completely confused. What kind of help Hinata does need? Why did he have to take out a rope? 

He tries calling back a couple of times without answer before making up his mind and telling his mom he’s going to Hinata’s house. 

It takes a while, but when he finally arrives Natsu is the one who opens the door. She smiles and pulls him in, saying he came just in time to help catch Momo. 

“She escaped and now my brother is lying on the floor,” Natsu tries to explain, leading Kageyama to the living room and showing the complete mess Momo, whatever that is, and Hinata made. 

The floor and furniture are covered in dirty paw prints, there’s petals and gray smudges all over the couch, and the pillows and magazines are scattered about the room. In the middle of everything is Hinata, lying face down on the floor, clothes completely soaked and arms covered with angry red scratches.

“Niichan! Kageyama-kun came!”

He groans in response. “Out of all people, you choose to call  _ him _ ,” he says, not moving an inch. 

“Tch, that’s what you said after I came here all the way from my house?” Tobio crosses his arms, holding back the smile trying to creep onto his face. 

“I heard you calling him your boyfriend the other day, so I thought you would prefer his help.” 

Even though she isn’t looking at him, Tobio covers his flushed face with one hand, faking a cough. It makes him feel all fuzzy inside knowing Natsu accepted it so normally even before both of their parents know. 

Hinata, instead, groans again. “Don’t tell mom, please?” Hinata raises his head, asking for confirmation, and when Natsu nods he smiles and gets up. “Let’s just catch Momo before she dies.”

“Um… and what is Momo?” Tobio asks, noticing the scratches aren’t only on his arms but he also has tiny ones on his face. 

“My aunt’s cat,” Hinata replies, crouching to look beneath the couch. “We’re taking care of her while she and mom go to my cousin’s wedding, but for some reason she  _ hates  _ me.” There’s nothing there, so Hinata goes to the kitchen. “Natsu, could you go search in the garden?” 

His sister is gone in a second, calling Momo’s name and making different cat noises. Hinata’s head appears around the kitchen’s door, and when he’s sure Natsu is gone, he gets closer to Tobio and hugs him. He can’t say it feels nice, mainly because Hinata is still wet and now soaking his clothes, but he appreciates the gesture, holding him close and resting his head on top of Hinata’s. 

“I can’t believe there’s a living creature that doesn’t like you,” Tobio tells him. 

“Well, believe it. That cat hates everyone but my aunt.” Hinata releases him and pecks his cheek gently.

“Why are you wet though? Cats and water don’t sound like a good idea.” 

Hinata gestures him to follow and sighs. “Momo snuck out and when I found her she was covered in dirt and all of my mom’s flower pots were  knocked over , so I tried to give her a bath…” 

Tobio hums and watches Hinata open all the cabinets and drawers, as if a cat could open the doors on the top of the counter. 

“How would a cat reach a cabinet over the counter?” 

“I don’t know! But Momo is super smart and I swear she can.” Hinata closes the last cabinet door and frowns. “At least I’m doing something! You’re only standing there like an idiot!” 

“Hey! You told me to come with you and I don’t think a cat—”

“Niichan! Kageyama-kun! I found her!” Natsu’s yell interrupts just in time. 

Both of them rush out, following Natsu’s voice, and see her looking up at a tree outside of their house. Tobio lifts an eyebrow, he can’t see anything that can resemble a cat there. The only thing out of the ordinary is a rope hanging from one of the tallest branches. 

“Great.” Hinata mutters, standing beside his sister and looking up. 

Tobio still can’t see Momo, but  the siblings seem to think they have found her. 

“Natsu go grab a towel, I’m getting a ladder. Kageyama keep an eye on that cat.” 

“Wait!” Tobio calls, but they’re gone. He looks up, but still can only see the rope in the tree. Could… the cat be attached to the rope? That doesn’t sound really smart, but Natsu mentioned a rope earlier on the phone. Slowly, Kageyama raises his hand and takes the rope, hesitating for a moment. He hopes this isn’t a bad idea. 

He pulls it down, and to his surprise there’s little resistance, which doesn’t match the force he used. A loud hiss comes from the tree and in a second there’s a very angry mop falling toward his face. 

“Fuck!” Tobio barely has time to step back. The cat hisses as her claws dig into Tobio’s sleeves, and he notices the rope tied around her middle, along with the long strands of wet hair that makes it look like those crazy cartoon cats. He tries to push her away from him, but she only digs her claws deeper into Tobio’s arm. 

“Niichan! Kageyama-kun pulled Momo down!” Natsu cheers, running to him with a towel in one of her hands. She throws it over the cat, who only hisses louder, and tries to pull, but to no avail. “I think she’s stuck.”

Tobio holds his sarcastic reply, shaking his arm so Momo stops digging further into his skin. He only achieves the opposite. 

“Kageyama! Come inside before she escapes again!” Hinata shouts from somewhere inside the house.

Tobio tries one last time to pull the cat with the rope attached to her, but after only making her meow angrily, he gives up. 

Once they get inside, Hinata starts drying the cat with the towel and at the same time tries to free Tobio from her claws. Slowly, and only after she’s a ball of fluffy hair again without a rope holding her, Momo releases Tobio’s shirt and runs away, hopping on a table and sitting there, watching them all. 

“Stupid cat,” Hinata sticks his tongue out at her. “Are you okay?” He asks, watching Tobio roll up his sleeve to reveal several red scratches on his arm. 

“Yeah, I’m kind of used to cat scratches,” Tobio admits, and when Hinata he punches him on the arm.

“Alright, I’m going to take a shower. Keep an eye on her while I’m gone.” 

Tobio glances to Momo, who continues staring at him with suspicious eyes, and then at Natsu who’s watching anime on the TV. Deciding to join the one without the murderous glare, he approaches Natsu.

The anime is boring though, so he gets distracted with his phone until something tugs his pants and the fluffy ball sits on his lap. Eyes growing big, Tobio raises his arms and scoots over, hoping her plan isn’t to scratch him. To his surprise, Momo meows and gets closer, sitting on his lap again. 

“Momo likes you!” Natsu says, trying to pet her but thinking against it when she hisses. 

As soon as Natsu’s hand retreats, she lays on Tobio’s legs. 

“This… is weird.” 

“Maybe she felt you didn’t want anything to do with her and so she wanted your attention.” Natsu goes back to her show and doesn’t try to pet Momo again.

Tobio freezes. Not used to animals being comfortable around him, he doesn’t know what to do exactly. Momo rests her head on his thigh and stays quiet. 

Nothing else is said until Hinata comes back, hair damp but dry everywhere else.

“Natsu, the bath is free.” He stops as soon as he catches sight of Tobio’s rigid back and tense shoulders. “Oi, what happened?” 

“The cat…” 

“Mh?” His mouth hangs open when he notices Momo resting on him. “How did you do that?! I have been trying to get her to like me all day and you just come and pull her down from a tree and now she likes you?!”

“Maybe  Momo likes him because of the same reason you do ,” Natsu giggles and rushes out of the room. 

“You! Shut up!” Hinata yells at his sister before turning to the cat. “Dumb cat.” He sits beside Tobio, crossing his arms. 

While Hinata grumbles Tobio watches her. Even if his legs feel numb he doesn’t want to move for fear of her running, or pet her because she may not like it and escape too. 

“--And I like you for a lot of reasons cats don’t understand, like right now! You’re making this happy conflicted face that’s so cute!” 

Momo’s ear twitches and Tobio can’t bear it anymore, his hand moves slowly until his fingers brush the soft spot over her head, making her look up. Tobio stops.

“Ugh, and you’re so stupid but so careful when you care--” 

Momo meows but otherwise doesn’t move, so Tobio slides his hand carefully over her head and back.

“I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, you’re ignoring me anyway.”

“I heard every word,” Tobio says, scratching Momo behind her ear but turning his head to Hinata. “I like you because you understand me better than anybody else.”

A blush spreads all over Hinata’s face, hands covering his eyes and leaning into Tobio’s shoulder. 

“Your looks are scary sometimes but you can be super soft if given the chance,” he mutters. “Like right now…” 

Tobio smiles, moving his hands to Hinata’s cheeks, and lifts his head. He kisses him on the lips, several times, just because he can. Hinata doesn’t seem to like it like that, because he holds Tobio by the back of his head, keeping their lips connected.

Momo disappears at some point, because when Tobio moves he doesn’t feel weight against his legs, so he coaxes Hinata into his lap. 

Tobio may like that finally an animal accepts him, but he likes Hinata a whole lot more, and right now there’s nothing he would prefer more than kissing his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also publish things in my [shared writing blog](http://foxesandferrets.tumblr.com/)!  
> Or you can talk to me on my [personal tumblr](http://sweetferretxd.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetferret).


End file.
